


【艾倫隊長中心】潛移默化

by snow6594



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Gen
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-30
Updated: 2018-11-30
Packaged: 2019-09-02 16:24:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,627
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16790467
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/snow6594/pseuds/snow6594





	【艾倫隊長中心】潛移默化

艾倫中心，最後含些微艾倫900

相隔一些距離，貝爾．艾倫注視著那名被RK800用言語說服的PL600，最後緩緩把槍跟人質放開，緊接著躲藏在暗處許久的狙擊手，毫不留情開槍，PL600向前跪倒在地面，口中喃喃說了些什麼，RK800停在原地一會，然後就轉身頭也不回地往門口方向走去。

艾倫不禁皺眉，看來這就是模控生命派來協助他們的談判專家，善於調查、口才優異、作風俐落，但同時—他從餘光注視著已經走到電梯前等待，並拿著一枚25分美元，讓小小的銀製品在手裡旋轉的RK800， **竟然還有心情玩硬幣？就在幾分鐘前，有個仿生人死在你面前！**

_ 同時還冷血，絲毫沒任何同理心。 _

雖說艾倫本來就不怎麼喜歡仿生人，但親眼目睹一台機器在任務完成後，就真的直接離開，讓他心情感覺更糟，此時他唯一能做的，就是拿起對講機，聯繫模控生命把停機的PL600帶走。

就在他走到犯人身邊時，忽然發現人質還坐在地面上輕聲抽泣，他記得那名小女孩叫做艾瑪，艾倫並不會特別厭惡小孩，尤其對方還在傷心，現在只差等模控生命派人來接手，中間有段空檔，他認為自己也許能幫上忙。

艾倫蹲下來，落在艾瑪面前，朝低頭流淚的小女孩說話。

「別擔心，現在你已經不會受威脅了。」他試圖讓口吻溫和些。

「可是，丹...丹尼爾他—」艾瑪轉頭望著渾身留出釱液，仍舊呈現同樣跪姿的PL600，接下來把視線放到艾倫身上，眼框盡是淚水，「先生，你們能想辦法修好他嗎？」

艾倫本來就不是什麼擅長撒謊的人，所以他選擇說實話，「我得向你說聲抱歉，艾瑪，PL600它已經徹底損壞，無法重啟。」

艾瑪開始搖頭，似乎無法接受這種說法，「才不是損壞，是 _ 死亡， _ 丹尼爾離我而去，我曾經跟爸爸說過不要買新的，家中有丹尼爾就好，我喜歡丹尼爾，但他還是不聽，就在我被綁走前一秒，丹尼爾小聲說著「不好意思，艾瑪。」，他從來就不是故意，完全是被我爸逼迫只能這樣做。」

似乎艾瑪有種斯德哥爾摩症候群傾向，明明是被挾持一方，卻反過來替嫌犯說話，雖然目前情況是無論說什麼都於事無補，PL600已經回不來了。

「聽著，艾瑪，它不過是機器，失控的機器，所以才做出脫序行為，以前你會認為它好，都是因為程式要它對主人言聽計從，僅此這樣。」艾瑪伸手撥開眼淚，收起沮喪，抬頭和艾倫四目相交，此時，他在這名小女孩眼中彷彿瞧見一種不屑。

「如果你有真心去了解一名仿生人，就不會一廂情願認為他們只是機器。」之後不管艾倫說什麼，艾瑪都安靜無語，在詢問這句話背後意思無果的情況下，艾倫只得重新站起身。

沒多久，模控生命的回收人員抵達，艾倫跟對方簡單交代稍早情形後就帶著下屬離開案發現場。

  
  


原以為異常仿生人事件就此落幕，沒想到PL600案子後的三個月間，艾倫又陸續收到不少關於仿生人的犯案消息。

有人通報自己鄰居在後院被兩名仿生人拿刀威脅，當艾倫抵達現場時，就看見某個RT600，確實拿刀試圖逼近站在自己正對面的人類男性，還有一台AX300也在現場，小心地躲在RT600背後觀看一切。

艾倫隨即舉起配槍，對準兩名仿生人的方向。

「立刻把刀放下！」他扯開喉嚨大吼。

「請別這樣，我們是不得已的。」那名額角LED燈閃著紅色的AX300高舉雙手，懇求艾倫手下留情。

「她是說真的，要不是每天都被虐待，我們也沒想過要違反指令。」一旁LED燈同樣是呈現紅色的RT600，一手中拿著刀，同時小心保護AX300。

艾倫有些猶豫，那舉動似乎有些類似在保護朋友...

「你還杵在那邊幹什麼，快把這兩個故障的東西報廢掉！」忽然，兩名仿生人的使用者粗聲粗氣地呼喊。

艾倫只得開槍，顯然那名人類受到威脅，而自己收到的要求是「保護人質」。

望著兩名額頭被子彈穿透，湛藍釱液經由洞口不斷湧現，而他們嘴唇微張，彷彿想替自己爭辯，卻因為生物組件壞死關係，再也無法開口，艾倫沒來由地憶起那台PL600，也同樣額頭中彈，用悽慘模樣永久停機。

「真麻煩，又要再花錢買新的。」兩名仿生人的使用者，用力朝機體一腳踹下去，口中咒罵著「垃圾仿生人」、「動不動杵逆我」之類的話，轉身回到屋內，絲毫沒有理會方才開槍救他一命的艾倫。

顯然那傢伙不懂感謝他人，相較之下，艾倫稍微打量眼前的仿生人，他們反而更善解人意。

但這應該也是系統賦予的，對吧...？他稍微閉上眼，企圖說服自己接受 _ 仿生人只是按照程式運作的機器。 _

  
  


她轉開鑰匙，敞開門準備回家，脫去一天的疲憊，讓自己好好休息，但才剛進入屋內，就感覺到不對勁，顯然裡面多出什麼東西，原本不屬於這間屋子的存在。

於是，她便脫下鞋子輕手輕腳，盡可能不發出聲響，朝聲音來源走去，只見自己衣櫃被敞開，某個隆起的黑影在攪動，根據身形來看似乎是人類，但她心知肚明，那只是個偽裝成人類，徒有姣好面容，實際上完全沒資格被稱為人類，那充其量只是噁心，在這世界毫無價值，沒任何人會喜歡的垃圾罷了。

於是她便謹慎地退出至屋外，掏出手機開始撥打，相同插曲早就發生4次了，她原本就厭惡隱私權被入侵，何況對方早就被她拒絕過。

為了在公司順利攀升，用傲人社會地位掉到某位愚蠢凱子，她嘗試用自己完全不想露出的模樣去面對每天都會碰到的對象們，即便對方實際上是一台自己絲毫看不上眼的機器也一樣。

誰知道，誤會就這樣產生，那傢伙還真以為自己條件多好，在某天她去花店購物完時，猛然拉起她的手，大聲宣告出自己愛意，當下她把手抽走，表明自己沒意願跟仿生人交往，或許是當時口氣沒太差，導致對方以為還有轉機，安靜一陣子後，它竟然掏出一盒禮物，直接遞到她面前，再次講出類似話語。

她非常惱火，想也不像就撈起禮物，狠心往仿生人臉上砸去，還告訴自己今後不會再造訪那家店，一個完全沒地位、金錢、權力的機器，是沒資格追求她的。

正當她以為事情就此落幕時，它卻學會人類癡漢那套，開始趁她上班時私闖民宅，偷拿走屬於她的私人物品，殊不知她向來敏銳，在東西被偷走後裝了監視器，因此輕易就知道東西被偷，到了第3次，它被當場逮到，起初她打算要報警，那玩意竟說這是最後一次，它不會再出現。

「就知道仿生人不是什麼好東西！」她咬牙切齒地咒罵，這回她打算要求前來處理的人直接殺了那垃圾，她的美好前程，可不能被某個仿生雜碎徹底毀掉，這次必須要一勞永逸，把問題給解決。

  
  


依照那名年約25歲的女性報案，艾倫跟隨她來到對方住處，抓到一名剛撬開鎖，闖入公寓正要進入女主人房間的WR700。

「就是它，無緣無故就跑來我家！」當女人指著WR700並說話瞬間，艾倫也把槍舉起來。

「不好意思，女士，我絕對不是有意這樣做的。」那名仿生人嘗試道歉，但報案者充耳不聞。

「這是你第5次這樣做了，我早就跟你說過自己不喜歡你，每回你都說自己能遵守，隔沒多久又趁我不在家時私闖民宅，要不是我在發現房間被亂動以後裝了監視器，有可能一輩子被蒙在鼓裡，不知道原來偷我東西的是你。」那名女子雙手握拳，身體不住顫抖，而WR700則是低下頭，雙頰染上些許藍色，似乎在模擬人類羞愧神情。

「但我真的很喜歡你，很對不起，打從你初次進到我工作的花店，並在購物後露出那抹燦爛笑容，就讓我格外開心，當你說出不會愛我，並拒絕告白後，我開始上網找方法，我不該時常偷跑進來，也很清楚自己的告白早就被拒絕，可是我幾乎沒辦法正常待機，螢幕上老是出現你的畫面，如果可以擁有一件原本屬於你的東西，就能得到滿足，所以—」WR700的解釋，被艾倫硬生生打斷。

「所以你就私闖民宅，想要偷拿東西走？」仿生人點頭表示，艾倫嘆口氣，把槍稍微放低，試圖解釋。

「難道說你的程式中沒有替你加裝道德標竿之類的玩意嗎？你現在的行為，換作是人類同樣不被允許。」

「實際上，原本有，大部分仿生人系統都被設定成沒辦法違法，」仿生人的回答，讓艾倫有些詫異，「50天前，就在我第一次要進向她告白以前，系統不斷跳出警告，說我這樣做不被允許，但我瘋狂想要得到她的愛意，到後來我發現螢幕在扭曲，忽然有道牆壁豎立在我面前，」

「等等，你說牆壁？」艾倫心想這聽起來有夠誇張。

「沒錯！那是一道艷紅色的電子牆，上頭掛有「愛上人類」，但我發現自己竟然可以去觸碰它，我努力推擠，最後牆壁垮掉，當我打算說出愛意時，已經沒任何警告來阻止，我認為正是因為牆壁倒塌，才讓我可以不受法律限制，自由自在，包含進入這棟屋子。」

「簡直一派胡言，這傢伙竟然想替自己的魯莽行為開脫，女士，」艾倫轉頭詢問報案者，「你還要我開槍打死它嗎？」

再度指向WR700的槍口，導致對方LED燈開始狂閃，報案者在艾倫跟WR700之間來回打量，最終無奈地開口。

「不好意思，我也是不得已的。」話音剛落，艾倫就扣下板機，子彈直線朝仿生人胸膛飛去，WR700身體抖動一下，帶著破裂的脈搏調節器倒在房間地板上。

「你只是台仿生人，沒資格擁有我的愛。」當報案者靠近WR700時，艾倫聽見那名擁有一頭耀眼紅髮，與迷人臉蛋的年輕女性，用不屑語氣說道。

如果換成是人類，她也會這麼殘忍，要求他直接開槍嗎？艾倫不禁猜想。

  
  


在這之後艾倫又相繼接觸到幾名異常仿生人，大多數報案者或受害人，都要艾倫直接開槍把嫌犯報廢，幾乎沒有例外，而艾倫也都遵照指示，當時間點來到十月尾聲之際，SWAT又接獲消息。

「發生挾持事件，請立即過去現場處理！」上司把平板遞給艾倫。

「收到，又有仿生人挾持人類，要我趕過去保護人質後殺死目標仿生人？」艾倫詢問。

「不，這次情況有些不同。」上司的臉色有些難看，這讓艾倫不禁提高警覺，他低頭注視著螢幕，赫然發現這次的要求與先前截然不同。

**請把兩個目標都救下來。**

「為什麼會有人類要用仿生人去威脅人類？」艾倫聽見下屬在交頭接耳，雖說他沒真正加入討論，但實際上對此也感到格外好奇。

抵達現場時，他隨即發現有對老夫妻站在屋外，頻頻朝馬路觀看，當艾倫等人把車停下來後，隨即衝過來迎接。

「你們終於來了，請幫幫我們把麗娜跟查理都救下來。」男主人的口吻十分焦急。

「我會盡量，不過如果不得已，有可能只會是人類存活。」艾倫事先聲明，沒想到這次的情形，與以往截然不同，當他提到也許只能救人類時，男主人整張臉扭曲，一把揪住艾倫的衣領。

「麗娜是我跟琳達的女兒，查理是優秀員工，他們兩個對我來說都是不可或缺的存在，你不該認為救因為麗娜是仿生人，就失去幫忙的必要性！」他衝著艾倫嘶喊，一旁有人試圖來打圓場，但艾倫用手勢要他們退開，同時自己深呼吸，嘗試再度開口。

「我明白了，請告訴我稍後要跟他談些什麼，我會請內部的談判專家協助。」他喚來從外地調來暫時協助的談判專家，看著老夫妻跟他說明要提出的條件內容

艾倫摸著自己的黑色短髮，詫異於原來那為叫查理的男人，原來只是誤會工作即將被仿生人取代，才會大費周章跑來綁走老闆家中的YK500充當威脅，企圖把工作「搶」回來。

事情進行得很順利，談判專家拿出上司簽署的文件，說明那位之後會在公司協助業務的仿生人，實際上是他的助理，原先職務跟薪水完全不受威脅，他無須擔心日後會沒錢照顧家庭。

艾倫雙手交叉在胸前，凝視著緊摟住YK500的老婦人，跟不斷向老闆道謝的查理，同時對於自己的魯莽感到羞愧，今後會努力表現，不讓對方失望。

老人單手搭在下屬肩膀，表示自己不介意，只要別再隨意綁走他女兒就好。

女兒？艾倫暼望能夠真實模擬出人類孩童的YK500，身為仿生人的它，除了無法進食外，幾乎擁有人類孩子的一切行為，倘若是把LED燈遮擋，送到對仿生人不瞭解，像是加拿大之類的地方，當地人肯定以為YK500是普通孩子，是因為太像人類，老夫婦才會把它視為普通孩子，將情感錯誤地寄託在一台機器上嗎？

就在要回去前，YK500突然跑來，向艾倫說道，「先生，謝謝你。」

這行為讓他有點臉紅，艾倫還是頭一次在案件結束後被受害人道謝，他沒料到，第一個跟自己的對象，竟會是被他認為只會聽從指令的仿生人。

他點頭，嘴角稍微勾起，露出很淡，幾乎難以察覺的笑容。

  
  


「為什麼今後不再讓我的小組參與阻止異常仿生人行動？」

十一月初，艾倫發現自己有好一段時間尚未接獲任何仿生人案件，出於好奇，他便去詢問上司。

「現在案件擴及的部分太廣，已經出現仿生人殺死使用者情況，我不可能每次派出人手，要球SWAT成員下去處理，除此之外，模控生命不喜歡我們總是用殺死仿生人的方式處置異常者，他們需要活捉，把仿生人拆開來分析失控原因。」他的上司這樣回答。

「目前是什麼單位負責，模控生命公司自己下去調查嗎？」艾倫提問。

只見上司臉沉下來，「是DPD。」除了這句，他沒能得到其他解答。

上司在之後把任務交付給艾倫，並要他暫時忘掉仿生人案件的事情就離開了。

但艾倫不死心，他認為事有蹊蹺，從電視新聞中，他聽見是有一名警用仿生人被派去DPD協助警局副隊長，卻完全沒有提及那名仿生人型號。

幸好，在他任職SWAT隊長期間認識不少人，有些跟DPD員警關係不錯，他藉由那些市井小民身上打聽到不少訊息。

「我恰巧聽見有兩名員警在討論，說什麼原來異常仿生人會躲在天花板。」艾倫點點頭當作稱讚，雖然他實際上認為這條訊息沒帶來太大用途。

「當時我在玉米田工作，突然有一名戴著帽子的男人直接從我眼前狂奔過去，而且他身上還掉出這個，」艾倫皺著眉頭，接過對方手中的羽毛，這是屬於鴿子，那種公園很常見的鳥類，看來那傢伙在公寓養了鴿子，「之後有個身穿制服的仿生人也追上去，我猜那正是你想知道的對象，雖然我不知道他幹嘛跑去追人類，難道對方不是人類，而是仿生人？」

「你還記得衣服上的型號嗎？」艾倫發現自己有些激動，答案似乎快呼之欲出。

「我沒辦法看清楚，它跑太快了，但就在下一秒，有一個人類警探從旁邊的通道衝出，嘗試阻止身上有鴿子羽毛的傢伙，在一陣扭打後，警探被對方從頂樓邊緣處往下推，然後轉頭就跑，我發現後來居上的警用仿生人，竟然直接選擇救人類！」年輕人口吻中充分表達詫異，但不只他，連艾倫聽到後也同樣意外，只差沒把這份情感表達在臉上。

_ 寧可放棄任務也要救人類搭檔？ _ 真難得，他還以為所有警用仿生人都會是任務機器呢。

「我在沒客人的時光裡，透過窗戶欣賞外面絕美景色，後來就看見兩名身上只穿內衣的女性仿生人出現，它們從不遠處的舊衣回收箱拿了兩件衣服穿上後就離開。」那名超商店員對艾倫說著前一天深夜自己瞧見的畫面。

「從服裝判斷，肯定是伊甸園俱樂部的WR400，先生，你有沒有看到它們是從哪邊出現的？」艾倫問道，只見店員指了指架上東西，艾倫只好掏出錢，向這名要他透購物換取情報的黑心店員買了自己不會吃的洋芋片。

艾倫把垃圾食物隨意給路邊碰到的幾隻流浪狗，隨後坐在公園長椅上整理至今打聽到的消息。

根據店員描述，兩名WR400是從廣場邊的小巷偷偷摸摸跑出來的，而那條巷子離伊甸園不遠，隔沒多久，就有一名警車停在店門口，一名身後跟著仿生人的員警踏進店內，原本員警想買零食，結果被仿生人開口阻止。

「你還記得當時它說什麼嗎？」艾倫的問題，再度換來店員指向食物架動作，他只得又拿出幾枚硬幣。

「 **「副隊長，你不該在這時間吃高熱量食物。」** 我很確定自己是聽見這句，後來他口中的副隊長嘟噥著，說它很多管閒事，並轉到冰箱拿了瓶啤酒，他們付帳完就離開了，若不是仿生人說出副隊長，我還真不知道原來那名看起來邋遢的老頭會是名員警，除此之外—」店員沒把話全數講完，艾倫有種不好的預感，順著店員勾起右手，用大拇指對準架子跟眨眨眼睛的動作，艾倫又買了包餅乾，他發誓這輩子不會再踏進這鬼地方一步。

「他們離開前有提到要去大使橋附近。」艾倫咬牙切齒，忍住想一拳揍下去的念頭。

大使橋？誰會在半夜跑去大使橋，就算此刻艾倫趕過去，也沒法找出曾經路過大使橋邊的某人，詢問是否看過夜晚橋邊出現一台跟著人類副隊長的警用仿生人，並剛好又瞄到對方衣服上的型號，這條訊息等於沒屁用，就在這時他描到店裡的監視器，某個想法迅速晾過腦海。

「請問能借我看監視器畫面嗎？我想瞧瞧昨晚他們來購物的情形，」在店員想故技重施之際，艾倫壓低聲音，企圖做出威脅，「聽好了，你剛才給我的訊息完全沒用，所以…」他一把拉住店員手臂，將臉整個湊上去，「就當剛才的情報不算，可—以—嗎？」

只見店員身體不住顫抖，額頭冒出冷汗，驚恐地注視艾倫，「當然，請自便，先生。」

艾倫就是這樣從監視器中發現那名仿生人的型號是RK800，連長相都跟八月時自己碰到的那台相同，原先艾倫推測也許是同型號，但發現當RK800搭檔在冰箱前挑選酒類期間，竟然從口袋中掏出硬幣把玩。

「賓果！」他壓低聲音，沒讓自己喜悅聲音傳出去，光憑這動作，就足以證實那正是同一台RK800。

綜合稍早情報，他知道此時的RK800正在改變，已經沒如同以往那樣只重視任務。

「究竟是為什麼？」他的棕色雙眸注視著螢幕上的RK800，安靜詢問。

  
  


在螢幕中那段影片撥放至最後一秒時，艾倫眼睛連眨動都沒有，不假思索再度按了重複撥放鍵。

艾倫聽著馬庫斯演講，腦海中出現電視新聞畫面，一場突如其來打斷底特律所有頻道節目的演講，在風雪中展開，那位名為馬庫斯的仿生人把皮膚層褪除，朝向全體人類提出和平相處的要求。

至於新聞媒體，則是清一色像探嗅到鮮血的蚊子般，不斷撥放有4名仿生人闖入史特拉福大樓展開恐怖行動，對此，艾倫有些意見，根據新聞畫面跟員工採訪畫面，馬庫斯並沒有舉槍傷害任何人類，換言之，他們闖入目的不外乎是要透過一個曝光率夠高，而且訊息傳達速度夠即時的平台，宣導自己訴求。

從影片上來看，馬庫斯僅僅追求人機和平共處，艾倫發現演講內容出現後，路上的行人逐漸形成兩派，認為仿生人也該擁有一些自由權利，以及始終認定它們是機器的頑固份子。

若問艾倫站在哪一邊，他只能望著手中撥放到一半的影片，說出也許以往自己厭惡仿生人，但今日，原先抱持的觀念開始因為部分仿生人有了些轉變。

過沒多久，馬庫斯帶領一批仿生人跑去國會公園附近，將模控生命商店內正在販售的仿生人集體釋放，還在公園亂塗鴉，駭入電子招牌。

當晚，有名DPD員警槍殺幾名仿生人後，差點被馬庫斯開槍打死，但那位仿生人首領選擇收手。

「我什麼都沒做，他就朝我舉槍？」艾倫的手指輕劃過報導中那句話，「但你再次之前，可是攻擊了仿生人呢！」他把視線集中在馬庫斯的通緝照片上，相較之下，馬庫斯幾乎能說是善良的鴿派。

他不禁疑惑於馬庫斯的高度和平主義思想從何產生。

真正對艾倫造成最大影響的，是之後的遊行，艾倫雙手握拳，瞪著毫不猶豫，往在廣場展開和平行動的仿生人開槍，某些人類明顯對此表達同情心，認為對手無寸鐵的仿生人採取火力壓制手段，無疑是惡劣行徑。

至於艾倫，則是幾乎要沉不住氣，他很想直接穿過螢幕，瘋狂毆打那些開槍的軍人，他們憑什麼，就因為仿生人想要爭取諸多人類從遠古到現在，都在努力追求的「自由」嗎？

即便是造物主，也該善良對待自己的作品，而那群高官，在面對只是想跟自己和平共處，不被當物品的仿生人，卻一昧想要暴力，毀謗仿生人是恐怖份子，當艾倫想到這邊時，腦海中突然浮現以前碰到的種種案件。

把PL600當家人看待的艾瑪、試圖保護同伴的RT600、為了拿走暗戀對象物品，冒險違反法律的WR700、將自己購買的YK500，看得跟優秀員工同樣重要的老夫婦、學會不當任務機器，開始重視人類的RK800，以及眼前肯替仿生人同胞挺身而出，盡力爭取權益的馬庫斯。

實際上，仿生人和普通人類，並無太大差別，這回艾倫不再說服自己想到古怪念頭，「電視，關閉！」

顯然戰爭一觸即發，他會站在暗處，試圖在不被抓到的情況下，去協助仿生人們，就算之後會被革職，艾倫也無所畏懼，人類從來就沒資格替別人決定人生，既然那群垃圾想欺侮想尋求和平生活的仿生人，自己當然要幫到底。

「馬庫斯，我選擇站在你這邊！」他用堅毅的聲調，表明自己立場。

  
  


「公路上幾乎被汽車塞滿。」「大批民眾正在開車離開底特律。」「街道上到處都是在找尋仿生人的FBI。」「支援！支援！第七小隊需要協助！」「仿生人聚集在哈特廣場。」「這會試第三次世界大戰的序曲嗎？」

艾倫摀住耳朵，企圖不去聽路上和新聞裡的言論，大約一小時前，FBI帶領一支團隊襲擊仿生人的秘密基地—某搜名為耶利哥的輪船，讓他感到欣慰的是，雖然最後馬庫斯選擇引爆耶利哥，但他也順利跳海脫逃，數小時後，馬庫斯把在襲擊中倖存下來仿生人帶到哈特廣場，用破舊物品建立堡壘，嘗試用和平抗議的方式尋求談話。

簡直就是人類在靜坐抗議，唯一差別是媒體不會用「難以理解」來形容靜坐抗議們的人類。

「隊長，我們在這邊發現一名躲在廢棄屋內的仿生人。」艾倫一聽見下屬傳來的訊息，立刻跑過去查看。

只見他帶領的幾位與自己相同，已經無法容忍人類作為，選擇幫助仿生人的SWAT成員，在一處廢棄多時的屋子裡，找到某位身穿破衣，手中緊握一把刀，嘗試縮在角落的金髮仿生人。

「不…不要，請別傷害雷夫。」由於仿生人試穿人類舊衣服，因此艾倫無法得知對方型號，但那又如何，眼前的仿生人，如同人類那樣，擁有屬於自己的名字。

「你叫雷夫是吧，」他蹲下身子，嘗試跟雷夫攀談，「我們不會傷害你，但現在外頭很多人在找仿生人，你躲這邊相當危險，來，」他朝雷夫伸出手，展現友好一面，只見雷夫抬起頭，用嚴重破損的面容注視艾倫。

「你真的...真的不會打雷夫？」他仍舊很遲疑。

「我保證，現在快握住我的手。」他有些緊張，深怕雷夫突然就揮動刀子展開攻擊。

「隊長，目標找到這邊了，你的動作得快。」在門口把風的下屬，在這時提出警告。

終於，雷夫抓住艾倫的手，他隨即起身，依照其他3名下屬暗示的方向，從後門把雷夫偷渡出去。

一路上，艾倫都在小心避開巡邏的FBI，他突然覺得諷刺，以往是合作關係的組織，現在竟然因為仿生人變成敵對。

雷夫在路上仍舊很害怕，不時就轉頭看看周遭跟艾倫，經過躲躲藏藏的行走後，艾倫把雷夫帶到離馬庫斯最近的位置，廣場堡壘正後方。

「你有看見那邊的亮光嗎？」他指向不遠處，雷夫努力用功能有些失常的光學組件順著手指方向望去，然後點頭，「很好，雷夫，接下來你就直接走過去就好，他們都是仿生人，一下就會接納你，幸運的話，你臉上的傷也能被治好。」他微微一笑，當艾倫轉身打算離開時，雷夫突然開口。

「謝謝你。」

他沒回頭，現在還不能鬆懈，那些感謝，還等得事情真正塵埃落定後才能接受。

「請小心。」艾倫如此回應，在雷夫百思不得其解的情況下回到其他成員身邊。

那可能是艾倫加入SWAT後最驚險的一個夜晚，帶領4名成員，試圖把隱藏在暗處的仿生人帶到馬庫斯的堡壘邊，同時還得小心避開人類巡邏，艾倫在運送途中有種錯覺，自己恍惚中也成為仿生人一份子，與其說是幫助仿生人，倒不如是用生命在保護同胞。

馬庫斯的和平革命，最後在他選擇跟其中一名女性仿生人在眾目睽睽下接吻，同時RK800帶著從模控生命被喚醒，擁有自由的數千名仿生人前去跟馬庫斯會合的結果下結束。

也許，今後人類真的能跟仿生人和平共處，艾倫凝視著巨大螢幕上的現場轉播，默默祝福。

  
  


2039年一月，模控生命宣布他們會把旗下20萬台還沒正式啟用的仿生人送到民間各機構協助業務上的運作，恰巧，其中一名就進入SWAT。

「艾倫，我向你介紹一下，從今天起他就是你的新搭檔。」艾倫的上司站在一名從未見過的仿生人身邊，朝他說道。

艾倫觀察起眼前的仿生人，說沒見過，但他外表和RK800一模一樣，只是身穿高領的白色制服，胸口上清楚標明「RK900」。

「呃，你好，我是貝爾．艾倫，你的搭檔。」他朝RK900伸出手，對方額角的LED燈稍稍轉動，然後才接展自己的手臂。

「很高興認識你，艾倫隊長。」他用比RK800低沉些的嗓音說著。

「老實說，你可以直呼我貝爾。」

「Got it！貝爾，今後請多指教。」RK900露出有些僵硬的笑容，但就仿生人來說，他這樣就算不錯了。

艾倫用燦爛笑容回應願意遵照要求，喊出他名字的RK900。

  
  


艾倫難得換上平常不會穿的正式西裝，他乘著自動計程車前往目的地，路上有些人類在碰到仿生人，不再把對方當空氣，而是友好地面帶微笑，各地也陸續有人類組成仿生人保護組織，他聽說連馬庫斯過去的使用者—卡爾．曼費德也成立一個性質類似的組織，專門招攬同行中與他一樣熱愛仿生人的人類畫家。

人類和仿生人的關係正在隨著和平協議的簽署轉變，這是件好事，艾倫臉上掛著笑容，在愉快心情中抵達底特律墓園。

一般人來到墓園通常是為了見親友，但艾倫此行卻有其他目的。

「艾瑪，不好意思讓你久等了。」他來到其中一個墓碑前，朝跟他約好在這邊見面的艾瑪打聲招呼。

「我也是剛來，但丹尼爾他，終於能夠安息。」艾瑪往墓碑上刻印的「PL600」喃喃說著，「我要謝謝你，艾倫先生，你說服DPD，讓他們有機會把丹尼爾送回到我身邊，舉辦一場小型葬禮，能夠有機會入土為安...」

「不，我才要感激你。」艾倫隨即回答。

「有什麼好感謝的？」小女孩無法立刻理解。

「正是你當初對我提及的若是真心去了解仿生人，就會明白他們不會是機器。」艾倫說出那句從八月銘記到現在的話語。

「那麼，艾倫先生，這麼說來你現在已經不把仿生人當機器了？」

「不，我認同你的觀點，仿生人實際上和人類無異。」

說出這句話的當下，艾倫腦中盡是RK900衝著在過去幾天來跟他工作時的認真表情，不知不覺，他勾起嘴角，讓自己盡情燦笑。

  
  



End file.
